Tyrce Is Back~
by Evil-Ssj-Ladditz
Summary: This story takes place after "Shais' Revenge" It's about...well...READ IT! grr...sorry if it's not that great- I wrote it at 2 n da mornin'. well, I think once I get goin w/ it it'll b better! Have fun!!


She fell, suddenly, a sword in her chest. Tyrce's eyes flashed with excitement, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Another kill. Her father stood a bit back, watching, horror plainly written across his face. He snapped out of it and trotted over, cradling her head in his arms. "F- father...aah...can't..." A trickle of blood seeped out from the corner of her mouth. "Shhhh..." He brushed the blood away and took hold of the sword hilt. The sword came out smoothly, followed by a stream of blood. Her eyes widened and took on a glazed form. He gently laid the sword beside her, and stood up with her in his arms. Cold eyes met ones filled with hatred and anger. Coarse loathing shone in Radditz's eyes. "Nobody touches my daughter...NOBODY!!" Tyrce waited patiently for him to finish. "Your daughter? Are you sure?" Radditz's eyebrows twitched and his daughter convulsed in his arms. Her hand clutched his armor. "Of course." "Mmm...oh really? Well what if I told you you're wrong eh? What if I told you that she is not your daughter, but a hmmm...how should I put it...creation?" "I don't know what you're talking about..." "Of course not you stupid saiyajin. I know who created her. That's right, look surprised. Heh, yep. Actually, we must thank Dr. Gero's son. Yes, Gero placed DNA from himself into a tiny capsule, to be re-awakened after 50 years. Thus his son is born. His son went out to find DNA to make a newer and better model then the androids. He created me from the cells of my body back on planet Gumai. Not pleased with what I became, he devoted his life to creating the ultimate being. Better then the androids; better then Cell, better...then me. This creation would be 100% organic, no metal. And what better destructor than a saiyajin? Yes, Dr. Gero Jr. gathered cells from you and the female you were with at the time and created her. With a lust to kill and destroy already in her, there was no need for programming. Letting her have emotions and what not. Ah, but you see, she remembers none of that. You know-" "Shut up!! You're lying! You're just making this up! None of what you're saying is true!" "Or is it? Did you actually see her being born? And what about her power? Unnaturally high, even for a saiyajin child, wouldn't you say? Can you honestly say that she is you daughter? Give me proof. Pictures? Eh? Didn't think so. The only reason I'm here is to kill her. You see, she was getting too strong. And I need her DNA to create a "newer" model. Heh." Radditz stood stunned, unable to speak, he slowly let the child roll out of his arms to land at his feet, never breaking eye-contact with Tyrce. His hands trembled only slightly as he let them come to rest at his sides. A sneer crept across Tyrce's face. "That's right...now if you want to, you can kill her. Truly vulnerable at the moment, bleeding, fallen...Wouldn't be too hard. A small kick could finish her." Radditz stood motionless, staring at 'his daughter.' Her eyes opened and she shuttered, reaching up an arm to cling weakly onto his hand. "F...father...I...n-need...ah..." A strange emotion came across Radditz as he snapped his hand away from her's. He lifted his foot and put it over her head. "Ah...dad...don't...!?" With a sharp intake of breath he stomped down, killing his defenseless 'daughter.'  
  
**Is his daughter really just a 'creation'? Is Tyrce lying!? And what is Tyrce doing back nehow?? What will happen to her? Why did he kill her? What will happen to Radditz!? All the answers and more on the next chapter!!**  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Hehe...I always wanted 2 do that...nehow- For those who haven't guessed it already, I'm the 'her' in this story. (...this story takes place sometime after "Shais' Revenge." (Don't ask how Radditz is here, and don't yell at me about his name, I KNOW that's not how you spell it, but I think it looks better than way...so :P !!) Neways, I didn't write it down, but sometime b4 this I was fighting Tyrce, this story doesn't take place on Earth (yet) and I'm only about...oh...8? in this story. Well...I'm gonna go 2 bed now and hope tomorrow I'll get some ideas. Oh! *gasp* am I really just some type of android!?! O.O...you'll just have 2 wait and see! ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 


End file.
